


ART: Teenlock for The Burning Life

by a_solitary_cyclist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Teacher John Watson, Teenage Sherlock, Young Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_solitary_cyclist/pseuds/a_solitary_cyclist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what young Sherlock in this story may look like</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Teenlock for The Burning Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morwen_Maranwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Maranwe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Burning Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485282) by [Morwen_Maranwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Maranwe/pseuds/Morwen_Maranwe). 



<http://cutteroo.tumblr.com/post/114443050707/sexy-recalcitrant-teen-lock-for-morwen-maranwe>

[Tumblr](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ddcef1eaf47089d6c6219635dd2556c5/tumblr_nlosl0lCQ01ttwjiqo1_500.jpg)


End file.
